


自由

by Hyacinth_lno



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sex, M/M, Multi, Sorry only Chinese version for now, 开放式关系, 相爱相渣
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinth_lno/pseuds/Hyacinth_lno
Summary: 自lofter、简书搬运而来，躲不过还是要信任AO3了。





	1. Chapter 1

1

录音笔上的红色指示灯闪烁了一下，发出“滴”的一声————Stephen Curry长舒一口气，从木桌的黑色螺纹中间抬起头。DamianLillard似乎还没有说够，正好整以暇地望着他。意识到采访真正结束了，Damian把手放在键盘上，给菜鸟摄影师Ian Clark最后摆拍了几张。

“你看，我拍了两组，一组明，一组暗，正好有个对比。”Ian兴奋地说。

Steph鼓励地拍了拍Ian的肩，走到落地玻璃窗前。楼下是波特兰的居民区，昨夜的大雪堆积到了台阶上，每家每户门口都挖出了一条雪痕，像口渴的狗舌头。行人裹着厚厚的羽绒服，围巾遮得只露出眼睛，哆嗦着错身而过。他还是更喜欢温暖的加州。他来过很多次这个城市，但每次都匆匆来去，就算有假期，也没有心情在阴冷的天气下四处游览。他一次都没去过Klay的老家，听说那是在城区东南部。

这边Damian已经用绒布盖好了键盘，Steph说：“这个标题你说怎么样：从湾区小子到西北王。”

“挺好，你说怎样就怎样吧。”Damian头也没抬，语气里透着不悦。

“这种态度对待记者，你倒是不怕我乱写，”Steph倒没有计较，反而笑着说：“我也不想来的啊。CJ刚刚升迁，有很多事务要处理，我也是临时顶替。”

“我没生气，”Damian说。“我只是觉得CJ还挺可笑的，没时间来，一开始就不该跟我说定。”Damian一时发泄完情绪，又觉得自己做得不妥。“待会儿一起吃晚餐吧？我带你去本地最好的牛排店。”

“不了，我已经买了机票，马上回旧金山。”

天上黑云密布，Steph曾担心会再次突降暴雪导致航班延误。Ian显然是受了牛排店诱惑，虽然不敢对自己的导师表达出不情愿，但回程时话却少了许多。来波特兰的路上，Ian难以抑制亢奋。他刚刚进入杂志社几个月，分配到Steph手下学习经验，没想到就随Steph去为饶舌歌手Damian Lillard专访摄影。作为Damian的歌迷，他当然希望能跟偶像多交流几句，但Steph早已订好了回程机票，决不肯在波特兰过夜。

Steph心里对Ian抱歉，已经在计划日后补偿。Ian一上飞机就睡着了，广播根本吵不醒他。Steph为他收好小桌板，摸了摸他圆圆的脑袋，使得对方一声呜咽。这样没心没肺的新人让Steph觉得可爱，激起他的照顾欲望。短途飞机上没有毛毯，他拿了一件自己的外套为Ian盖上。

他们到达旧金山后，他使劲推了一把，终于把Ian叫醒了，顺手塞了一个飞机上买的三明治给他。Ian已经饿坏了，一口就吃掉了一个角，哽在喉咙里难以下咽。Steph递上一瓶新的矿泉水。Ian眼睛瞪得老大，想表达感谢却无从开口。Steph被他的窘相逗乐了。

手表显示的是11点，旧金山晴朗的夜色像一块巨大的青金石。带有咸腥味的风温柔地吹拂着，铺开成渔网的城市灯火像在用咒语召唤归人。旧金山不乏纸醉金迷，却始终没有失掉恬静的生活气息。每次出差回来，Steph就像是到了漂流的终点。

他跟Ian告别，取走停在机场的车，径直开回家——准确地说，是KlayThompson的家。他们没有住在一起，但有对方家的钥匙。Steph选了高速路，一路畅通无阻，四十分钟就到了Klay家楼下。这个时候，Klay当然还没睡——也许他的夜生活才刚刚开始呢。他之前告诉Klay今天会在波特兰过夜。“你会被‘撕裂之城’烦死的，那儿都没人想撕裂你漂亮的小屁股。”Klay回复道。“我该怎么办，今天晚上我会想着你，看两集《恶搞之家》就早睡了。”必须承认，Steph很喜欢这股顾影自怜的无赖劲儿，但他一点也不相信Klay的鬼话。走进公寓楼之前，他特意抬头看了一眼11楼拐角处的灯，确认Klay在家，而不是在夜总会里逍遥自在。

节奏鲜明的音乐声隔着门传到了走廊上。钥匙插在锁孔里，Rocco却没有过来迎接。这一切都似乎暗示着里面在举办派对——Klay可能把碍事的Rocco送去宠物店过夜了。Steph几乎想转身就走，但心头蓦然涌上一股恶作剧的冲动。他推开了门，几乎就在同时，一个女人的尖叫穿透了音乐中的电声响鼓。

他抬起头，果不其然对上一个女人惊恐的眼睛。她长着深色的卷发，皮肤接近古铜色，在前戏的刺激下微微发红，是Klay最喜欢的那一款。Steph坦然地往下看去，这个女人的胸像两个沉甸甸的手榴弹，腰间穿着黑色蕾丝丁字裤和一条皮带，吊袜带上（像是一条引线）系着半截网状丝袜，脚踩钢钉一般的恨天高。在Steph的审视下，女人的本能反应是拉起沙发罩挡住自己的身体。

这时Steph的眼睛却已经转向Klay。这个男人敞着丝质睡袍，浅色的皮肤上遍布红痕，底裤下的性器已经高高扬起。他的手里拿着一个形状怪异的小玩具。Steph顺着他的光脚丫看去，发现地毯上还有一些小东西。Steph认出了一个跳蛋遥控器。逗猫棒和蒙眼睛的黑布。装着精油的玻璃小瓶子。两人的目光交汇，Steph挑起嘴角：“今天采购了不少啊。”

Klay轻笑。“被你骗了，还以为你不回来了。Steph，这是Monica，我们认识……呃，有六个小时了。Monica，这是Steph，他有时是我的男朋友。我们的关系取决于当天我们对自由和性的需求。”

“我也被你骗了，”Steph说。“听说你要看《恶搞之家》，我就迫不及待地赶回来了。”

那个女人已经从震惊中回过神来。她调整了一下沙发罩，让它看上去像一个女王尊贵的披风。“嗨，Steph，很高兴认识你。如果你想的话，可以……加入我们。”

“不用了，”Steph摁掉了音箱，往长沙发上一倒，合上眼睛。“我一向不太擅长多人游戏。”

“哦，是吗？”Klay从鼻子里嗤了一声。 “我以为这就是你想要的。”但他说得很小声，像是害怕Steph听见似的。回头看见Monica委屈的眼神，不得不出言安慰：“不好意思，今天可能不是个好日子。我们改日再聚，可以吗？”他抓起她的手亲了一下，并顺手拍了拍她的臀瓣。Monica沉默地套上了外衣，拎着包出门了。

Steph听到门开关的声音。灯光蓦地变得幽暗，他感到Klay欺身上来，那男人身体的重量和古龙水的味道让他感到安心。Klay的手插入他的发根，他微张嘴唇迎接这个胡茬味的吻。然后，吻离开了他的嘴唇，在肩颈处留下一串缠绵的漩涡。Klay的身体很热，硬邦邦的下体久未得到释放，正隔着两层衣物以缓慢的节奏挑逗着他，向他诉求。Steph享受着Klay的爱抚，情不自禁地露出微笑，但没有给出回应。

“我的爱，帮帮我，”Klay不甘心地在他耳旁低语。“我唯一的……”

Steph睁开眼睛，一对灰绿色的眸子闪闪发光。他轻轻拍了下Klay冒汗的脸颊。“去把润滑剂拿过来。”

Klay得到应允，爬起来风风火火地跑向主卧室。那是他们的禁地，不管是Monica还是Susan、Mariah都绝不会涉足——Steph认为这是Klay身上最值得信任的一点。Steph起身在地毯上找了一块空地坐下，开始把玩被遗忘的跳蛋遥控器。

“你对那个感兴趣？该死，那还在她的阴……”

Klay从房间里走出来，下意识地出口却再次失言。他想，今天完蛋了，他裤裆里的东西似乎也丧气地低下了头。他踢走地毯上的玩具，在Steph身边坐下。屋子里一片寂静，只有楼上传来周末降至的狂欢声响。Steph突然靠进Klay怀里，Klay将他搂得紧紧的，几次要说话，却总是呼吸不畅，脑袋短路了一般，刚刚想好两句词，瞬间就忘得一干二净。过了好一会儿，他才闷闷地说：

“如果你告诉我要回来，我哪儿也不去，就在家里等你……”

“我知道，”Steph说。“但我们昨天才……我以为你今天并不会……我有时觉得自己还不够了解你。有时我怀疑你是染上了性瘾。”

这个话题可不会让Klay感到开心。他们以前不止一次地谈论过，但Steph总是以玩笑的方式提出来。Klay当然不可能去见医生，不管是生理科还是心理科，而Steph不可能逼他改变自己。放任自流————到目前为止，这是他们维持平衡的方式，他不敢设想这种平衡被打破。

“我以为这是你喜欢我的地方，”Klay说。“你喜欢我对你上瘾。”他作势又要吻过来，这一次，Steph用手势制止了他。

“是的，这是我喜欢你的地方，”Steph疲惫地说。“但是今天我不想，可以吗？我累极了。”他站起来，抖抖衣服。

Klay举起手。“好吧，好吧，这么晚了，你可以留下来过夜，我保证不碰你。”

Steph摇头，话语之间已经走到了玄关口。“Klay，晚安。”

如果没有听错，Klay一定是砸了什么东西，但他没有回头确认。


	2. Chapter 2

2

日上三竿时阳光将眼皮烤得炙热，空气中弥漫着暖融融的春意。羽绒被的触感像是一个拥抱，将未完结的梦境牢牢锁住。Steph已经意识到自己是做梦了。他慢慢记起昨晚发生的一切，知道自己不是在Klay的床上。但他决定用自己清晰的想象续写下去。他在心里描绘阳光照得他们眩晕，Klay从背后抱着他，对着他的耳朵吹气，手在他的小腹和胸口画圈，让他浑身酥痒。他听到自己笑个不停，Klay也罕见地正在大笑。

Steph没法描述清楚每一个动作。想象的节奏忽快忽慢，有的地方好像还不能得到满足，有的地方又进行不下去。意识越清醒，他就越发失去了想象力，这像是在惩罚他昨晚逃走了一样。他渐渐放弃了自我控制，将意识交给了那个模糊的人影。他一向不喜欢自慰，对自己身体的了解还不如Klay。何况，从初尝禁果那天起，他就只有Klay一个男人。在这件事上，只有他对Klay上瘾的份儿，他逃不掉。

他猛地睁开眼。床单是凉的，身下一片濡湿。

Steph一把掀开被子，将自己脱得精光，衣服连着床单一起扔进洗衣篓里，然后走进淋浴间。凉水狠狠地拍打着他棕色的皮肤。他出神地盯着镜子里的娃娃脸看了一会儿。

“真差劲：你像个十几岁的小男孩，给一个人牵着鼻子走。好处：你才二十九岁，前面还有大把的生命。”

他为自己打了猕猴桃果汁，烤了两片面包，夹上熏鸡、黄瓜和西红柿片。吃到一半，手机铃声响了起来。这是星期六，也不需要加班，他几乎凭本能反应关掉了提示音，但突然想起了什么，解锁手机，事件提示栏上写着几个字：

_三点，归航。_

现在是两点一刻，从这里到港口必定会迟到。Steph咒骂了一声，急忙换上衣服往外跑去。

他差点忘了这是大学室友Bryant Barr的帆船归航日。一年多前，这位湾区科技公司的新贵突然决定放下工作跟随帆船环游世界一周。他一直在接受船员训练，将自己的手上弄得满是绳茧。上船的那天，Steph向他保证过自己会亲自去迎接他凯旋。

到达港口时，英雄们早已下了船，在一个临时搭建的舞台上轮番演讲。Steph悄悄挤到前排末端，注视着正在候场的Bryant。他辨认了好一会儿才认出戴了墨镜的Bryant。他的白皮肤已经晒成了深古铜色，连浅金色的头发都像是加深了一层，却理得整整齐齐，胡茬也刮得一丝不苟。Bryant注意到了他，用口型对他说了一句什么。Steph猜那是“你迟到了”。

演讲结束后，Bryant从舞台上跳了下来，给了Steph一个用力的拥抱。

“你很好嘛，在哪儿理的发？我本来以为会看见一头金毛大猩猩。”Steph说。

“圣迭戈，我们在那儿停了一个晚上。”Bryant摘下墨镜。Steph看见他的眼睛附近晒出了一个黑眼圈，忍不住哈哈大笑。

他们和其他船员的亲友寒暄了几句，Steph去买来两瓶冰啤酒，在港口上找了个台阶席地而坐。没过多久，Bryant就过来与他并肩而坐。

“你怎么这么不受欢迎，”Steph打趣道。“只有我一个人来接你。我怀疑你没通知别人。”

“我的父母正在欧洲旅游，”Bryant不愿过多解释。“这个天气让我想起大二那年我们周末开车去海滩上玩，也是春天，水还有些清冷，我当时游泳不太好。你一个劲儿往浪中心游，一下就消失了，我急得直转圈……结果你从我旁边钻出来了。我吓得跟你吵了一架。差不多就是那么远吧……”他指了指正在靠岸的一艘小汽艇。

“我以后可再也不敢吓你了，”Steph说。“谁知道你成了今天这个勇敢的水手呢。来来，告诉我，航海跟坐在舒适的办公室里指挥程序员有什么不同？”

“坐在湾区时，我一度以为手里握着九位数的投资很可怕，有几个月，我感觉自己头发都快白了。但是我没有一夜之间倒下，更没有因此重生。七年来，我从来没有体会过这种感觉。”

“那么，在海上呢？”

“海上……有一天，我们发现后面有一艘海盗船一直跟着。他们跟我们保持一公里的距离，既不攻击，也不会轻易消失。我们商量好了，如果需要，就把船上所有值钱的东西交出去。如果要挟持我们当人质，也只能祈祷上帝让我们活下去。如果被撕票了，我们不会怨恨。”

Steph不自觉地皱起了眉头。Bryant继续看着波光粼粼的海平线，继续说道：“还有一次，我们的水箱报警了，警示灯一直亮，但一直无法靠岸。手机没有信号，罗盘像是失灵了。那是我第一次觉得人在大海之上这么孤独，没有朋友，没有救援。我们等了三天，终于看到了一艘路过的船。”

Steph握住他的手。“好在你回来了。”

“对，我回来了，”Bryant转头面对他。“所以你猜，我现在还会怕什么？”

Steph摇头。“你好像成了无所不能的人了。”

“当然不是，”Bryant捧腹。“不过，我躺在船舷上望着星空时——你绝对想象不出来那是怎样丰富又无聊的漫天星辰。那时我想，如果回来了，我一定要试一件以前不敢的事。”

Steph隐隐猜到了他的心愿。他没有制止他说下去，直到那一句话终于化为现实，在他的耳朵里嗡嗡作响。“Steph，跟我约会吧，哪怕一天也行。我想要取走我的那个机会。”

Steph不知道自己应该作何反应。他曾经无比期盼这一天。中学时父母家教极严，每交一个朋友都得由双方父母先见面，最终他毫无恋爱机会。在大学与室友Bryant熟知以后，一切都不一样了。他心里那一团迷雾聚成了炫目的海市蜃楼。那次在海水里，他们吵了一架，但随后Bryant给了他一个超越兄弟情谊的拥抱。他们差一点就亲上了，但那时候Bryant以为（或者更宁愿）自己是直的。后来他又试探了几次，包括毕业典礼那天抽雪茄时趁着狂欢的氛围坐到了他的大腿上，效果都不太理想。他放弃了，而且还向Bryant坦诚了自己试图引诱他的事，而Bryant也坦白了自己差点就放弃了抵抗。

他们无话不谈，逐渐成了家人一般的存在。大学毕业后，Steph先在《旧金山先锋》找到了工作，一年后Bryant也跳槽来了湾区，那时Steph身边已经多了Klay Thompson。

“自由恋爱？”Bryant问。“那是什么意思？”

“就是说，你还有机会。”Steph说。

当时Steph神态萎靡，Bryant便不再追问下去。几年间，Bryant见证了Steph和Klay的感情，也许他认为他们不值得尊重，也想跟他玩玩——不，Bryant不是这样的人。他们之间没有恶意，只有尊重和爱。面对Bryant伸出的手，他的怀疑一瞬间就消失了。这个决定做得那么迅速，跟他在Klay跟前的犹豫绝然不同。

Steph扣紧Bryant的手指，在他的额头上印下一个轻吻。

这是全然不同的体验。Bryant和任何人都不同，他是绝对的温柔和包容。这次他想要慢慢来。他们之间既不必有任何隐瞒，也无需赘言，默契就在其间。他甚至忍不住想，如果Bryant八年前就吻了他，他还会不会像现在这样不知满足。

他们像逃课出来的学生情侣一样在海边聊了一个下午，直到夕阳西下，Bryant带他去一家海鲜餐厅吃了晚餐。红酒下肚，两人都兴致高涨，Bryant提议去附近的一家朋友推荐的夜总会跳舞。

Steph脚步已经有些轻浮，但还不至于不认得路，何况这条路他无比熟悉。从Bryant带他插小路走上台阶开始他内心就有不祥的预感。那条路果然带他们去了那个蓝紫色的霓虹灯牌下。“自由主义”是那个夜总会的名字，精心维护的灯牌比别家更亮。

“Bryant，这是Klay开的店。”Steph苦笑。“难怪你不知道，你走之后他才把店面买下来重新装修过了。”

“什么？他不是经营宠物连锁商店吗？”Bryant顿了一下。“也是，这个行当更适合他。”

语气间难以掩饰轻蔑。

Steph愣愣地站在店门口。他和Klay约定过互不干涉，但他们之间还是有一些潜规则。比如，他们一般不会让对方看见自己的艳遇。尽管Klay昨晚触犯了那条红线，他不想犯同样的错误。

“门口排着这么长的队，我们走吧。”他拉着Bryant就准备离开。

“Stephen！”背后传来一个声音。他认得是门口的保安Gilbert，只好转过头去打招呼。

“你们不用排队，快进去吧！”面对人们的抗议声，那彪形大汉敷衍地解释道：“他们是进去找老板的，来吧，Steph，快点，Klay在二楼。”

Steph几乎是被推进了门。Bryant去前台买酒，Steph在一楼的角落里抢了一张刚刚腾空的桌子。Steph看到Bryant端过来的铁盘子吓了一跳，上面除了两杯鸡尾酒，还有一整瓶苏格兰威士忌。

“我在海上只学会了喝酒。你可以慢慢来，不用管我。”Bryant咧嘴一笑。

Steph在人群中搜索Klay的身影。这个夜总会有两层，一层中间的舞池像一个天井，二楼围着一圈栏杆，Klay通常就在那儿观看下面的情况。他的目光转了两圈却一无所获，也许今晚他没来。

Steph喝完了自己的酒，又忍不住倒了一小杯威士忌，一口吞下去后，喉咙像火烧一样疼。他连咳了几声，呛出了眼泪，然后抓住Bryant的手。“走吧，我们去跳舞。”

Steph先走进舞池中心，随着节奏摇摆着身体，Bryant好不容易才挤到他身边。DJ正在播放一首歌词下流的饶舌歌曲，音乐里低哑的叹息声不断冲击着耳膜。血液流动的速度在加快，太阳穴开始突突地跳，身体扭动的幅度也变大了。舞池里像是有一窝蛇一边吐着信子寻找猎物，一边酝酿着欲望的毒液。他们的身体在悄悄地靠近，直到两人的腰腹几乎相贴，扭动成了相互摩擦。

蓝紫色和白色的光在他们的脸上交替闪烁。Steph注意到Bryant除了周身肌肉紧实，脸上的线条也仿佛较从前更为深刻。这样的感觉很好，Steph很满意自己的身体能在这个男人身上找到一些慰藉。 他拉近Bryant的头，想跟他唇舌相接。然而，胃里突然一阵翻腾，他不自觉地向后退了一步。

“怎么了？”Bryant问。

“酒……”Steph抱歉地说。“我们今天喝了啤酒、红酒、鸡尾酒和威士忌……我可能得去一趟卫生间。”

他拒绝了Bryant陪同的请求，向卫生间疾走而去。

他站在小隔间里的镜子前。到了暖色的灯光下，他的胃突然不那么难受了。他无法忽视下体的肿胀程度，但他不想现在就去决定是否跟Bryant继续下去。这一切来得太突然了，他倒是想像Klay那样对待性，那一直是他不具备的天赋。他所能做的就是躲在这个小隔间里，拉开裤子，压抑自己的呼吸声。

听到敲门声时，他强咽一口气。“有人。”他冲门外喊到。

“是我。”

就算化成灰他也认得这个声音。他鬼使神差地打开门的一角，让Klay溜进来。Klay不用仔细看也知道发生了什么，他只凭呼吸声就认出了他。所以他一进来就将Steph推到墙上，用手握住了那个发胀的器官动作起来。

Steph发出一声呜咽。他没法在意是否有人听见了，只是抓着Klay另一只空闲的手，带他触碰自己。

“你的小朋友怎么了，这都做不到？”Klay说。

“你不懂……我爱他。”Steph用气声说。

Klay面无表情地加重了手上的力度。“那很好，如果这就是你爱他的方式。”

Steph盯着他看了一会儿。“我恨你。”

“如果这就是你恨我的方式，”Klay抬起头。“那就更好了。”

Steph久久不能平静呼吸。Klay洗完手，整理了一下凌乱的衬衫衣角。“你快让你的朋友回家了吧，他一个人等了好一会儿了。”

“你呢？”

“我去发车，在门口等你。”

“不。今天是我和他的约会。”

Klay敲敲手表。“已经过了午夜十二点，你们的‘约会日’结束了。现在是你和我的约会夜，我在向你发出邀请。你怎么说？”

见他沉默地抿着嘴，Klay转身离开了。

Steph回到舞厅里。Bryant在角落的桌子旁，一见他就站了起来，露出关切的神色。他们并肩走到夜总会的出口处。透过马赛克玻璃，Steph看见外面停了一辆黑色跑车。Steph心里一紧，转头面对Bryant，嘴唇翕动。


	3. Chapter 3

最后Steph还是将那一晚吃的喝的都吐了个干净。也许是在回Klay家的路上他强烈要求打开敞篷吹风，胃因此受凉发烧，几个小时后才洪水猛兽一般发作了。第二天，他不得不做了个详细的身体检查，万幸并无大恙，只被私人医生要求在家休养。到了周一，他仍然觉得浑身无力，尽管他强烈要求上班，还是被杂志社的主编Kerr强制休假，工作由同事Draymond带着Ian完成。

整天躺在床上，屋子里的闷热变得更加难以忍受。他感觉自己又快要发烧了。Klay监测着他的体温，随时准备送他去住院。Klay的工作性质决定了他很闲，可以一直守在床边聊天、读报直到Steph厌倦为止。CD已经放到了第五张，屋子里回荡着皇后乐队的情歌。四岁的斗牛犬Rocco摇着尾巴跑来跑去，却怎么也够不到床沿。太阳下山了，Klay为病人掖好被子，将音乐声调到最小。

“我们去做晚餐了，Rocco。”

Rocco最后忧心地回头瞥了一眼，跟Klay一起离开了卧室。他们一走，Steph又百无聊赖地玩起了手机。一得知他请假，Draymond又吵着要来探病了，不过他的儿子刚刚出生，理应多在家陪伴妻子。Ian在工作群里怯生生地问了一句可否过来探望，也遭到了拒绝。Steph本想安静地待着，但Draymond一条推特让全世界都知道了他的病情。恰好路过旧金山的Kyrie也提出要过来看望，Steph疲惫地告诉他自己在Klay家，希望这个暗示足够明显。现在Steph不想见人。他一直很需要朋友，但绝对不想破坏此时的气氛。或许说出去别人不会相信，这段关系其实少不了用心经营。实际上，当初他们能下定决心，就算得上一个奇迹。

那时Steph刚到湾区，像所有刚毕业的大学生那样意气风发，觉得自己能面对一切挑战。每天下班后健身，兼职模特，周末还要去教堂和社区服务，每周打一次街球。有次打球，队友带来了一个当地大三的学生。“别看他小，Klay已经让我们没法还手了，”他的队友说。“你得给我们找回场子。”那场Steph的队险胜，之后他们交换了联系方式，以后经常组队、聚餐，周末开车去公园烧烤。他们来自类似的家庭，连父母职业都一模一样，有许多共同话题，性格却截然不同。在聚会时，Steph爱玩闹，嘴上总是说个不停，Klay常常在一旁静静地听着，冷不丁地讲出一句，却有出乎寻常的幽默效果。

风言风语很快就传到了Steph的耳朵里。私藏大麻恐怕不算得大事，毕竟已经改了。只是Klay从来没有想过改变自己的夜生活。他们的小圈子里当面调侃他每周一换女伴、被前女友捉奸在床，而他只是强调他戴了安全套，还会做定期体检。校队的拉拉队员、夜店女郎，甚至是靠自拍走红的网友，他的口味总是让人瞠目结舌。

冷漠。Klay做的一切是机械的，不受控制的，像一个上好了发条的闹钟。他的荷尔蒙紊乱，情感无能——他们那样谈论Klay时，Steph只好沉默不语。在他的心里，Klay从不冷漠。球场上，他会配合跑位，给自己传球，打到兴起时会主动击掌、拥抱。他也从来不用洋洋得意的口气谈起那些女伴，反倒是讲起弟弟和父母时兴致盎然。不过Steph只为朋友声辩过一次，被人嘲笑说他看谁都是天使。他再也不敢说话，怕被看出自己企图参与那个出格、混乱、撕裂一切道德束缚的世界。

Steph不知道是不是自己的这份愚蠢打动了Klay。一开始他怀疑Klay只是在游戏。他有意说些暧昧的话，无微不至地关心，制造越界的身体接触，似乎拿定Steph并不排斥。当所有人都发现了两人的尴尬后，事情变得越发不可收拾。在众人的起哄之下，Klay开始公开追求Steph。就像是所有人都认为Klay不可能是认真的，他却偏要认真。他单独约Steph出门，屡次遭到拒绝却越挫越勇，偶尔几次成功了，也十分尊重Steph的节奏——像是上世纪五十年代女人的节奏。

这并非欲擒故纵。一次没有躲开亲吻面颊，下一次就不会拒绝法式吻。Steph关不上热恋的闸，不安却也从未消散。惯犯可能一夜之间痛改前非吗？流言可不太好听，而Klay花样百出的情话里从不包括浪子回头的忏悔。他不敢亲自问，不论真话还是谎言，都会让他背上心理负担。

最后，Steph决定自己去找答案。那天晚上，他去了Klay最喜欢的那几家夜店挨个搜寻。就在他以为这是大海捞针、将要放弃之时，Klay醒目的身高暴露了自己。他躲在柱子后面，看见那个一贯少有大笑的男人正跟着音乐节拍放肆地挥着左手，右手握着酒瓶，绕过一个女人的颈项将她扣在胸前。Steph一动不动地站了很久，直到身体开始发凉，他们还在紧紧相贴，Klay的手甚至托住了女人的胸脯。他们毫不羞耻地发出暧昧的声音，仿佛这是天底下最自然的事。

Steph也想过就此结束，却又犯了心软病。他想，这不是Klay一个人的错，如果Klay现在就想跟他上床的话，他唯一的担心只是自己太过笨拙，以后会失去他。

几天后，Klay在短信里说打工攒够了钱，想请他去海滩度周末。Steph回复“好”的时候手指抖个不停。他就像个奔赴刑场的死囚，被缚住了手脚引颈就戮。

Klay只订了一个单人间。他没有抗议，再要求解释则显得过分做作。一切都进行得十分顺利。他们堆了个斗牛犬形状的沙雕，骑着摩托艇出海，晒得身上通红，跳进海水里，拥抱，亲吻。Steph勾住Klay的腿，感到对方身下膨胀得厉害。在碧蓝的海水之下，他用手描画他的形状。Klay的笑容里满是骄傲。

天黑以后，他们回到了酒店房间。Steph从盥洗室里走出来时，Klay正坐在沙发椅上抽烟。Klay身上只穿了一条底裤。即便晒了一天，他还是太过白皙了，胸口和腿上长着黑色的毛发，将结实的身体半遮半掩地衬托出来。他的臂膀经过长期锻炼，像硬邦邦的石头，腰腹的线条收得不够紧，但那下面酝酿着足够的力量。Steph在篮球场上见识过那个力量。

在赤裸裸的目光审视下，Klay轻轻勾起嘴角。他的自信不可动摇。也许正是因为换了太多女伴，他才周身散发着让Steph着迷的荷尔蒙味道。

“说点什么吧，”Steph停在床边。“我有点紧张。”

“看见你站在这儿感觉很奇怪……一开始我很想恨你的，”Klay摁灭烟头，站了起来。“你是完美男孩，我爸妈最想要的那种孩子。你长得很好看，身体让人挪不开眼睛，打球竟然也赢了我。我想恨你，但是我做不到……所有人都喜欢你，最后我也成了他们中的一员。不，我比他们更恶俗。我爱你。”他的口气确是无奈中夹杂着一丝恼火。

“我也爱你，Klay。”Steph真诚地说。

“这样说没有意义，你对所有人都这么说。”Klay从鼻子里哼了一声。“我说我爱你，是想让你对我比别人不同，想跟你在一起生活，天天吻你，跟你睡觉。你愿意吗？”

“你以为自己什么都了解，”Steph叹了口气。“你这个傻瓜。”

他一步步靠近Klay。没等他抓紧Klay的手，就被对方抢先一步锁进怀里。Steph仰起脸，让他的刽子手从嘴唇开始吸走他的生魂。包裹住牙齿的嘴唇用力相接，从疼痛到发麻，舌头激烈地交缠、争斗，他的双腿一软，Klay借势一推就让他失去了重心。他忘记了后面是柔软的大床，倒下去时眼前一黑，浴袍上的带子被拉开，轻盈地掉落在地毯上。他终于丢弃了全部自我。

Steph总觉得Klay不费吹灰之力就得到了他。或者说，他有那种让一切看起来不费力的天赋，哪怕他极有可能也是第一次接受同性身体的挑战。他是技巧最丰富的剑客，每次快要被摸清招数时，就将他的长剑掉转头，带来不同以往的细腻折磨。Steph发现自己之前的担心纯属多余。Klay压根不在乎他有多少经验，更不会居高临下地扮演征服者。最可怕的是，他的眼睛、牙齿、手掌，他的每一次喘息，似乎都让Steph相信他同样疯狂地迷恋着自己。

也许这就是那些女孩被Klay吸引的原因。快到高潮的时候，Steph突然伸手掐住Klay的脖子，用拇指摁在喉间。微微的窒息感让Klay发出一声低呼，底下不受控制地泄了出来。

两人死死盯着对方，大口喘着气。Klay一脸不可思议地看着自己青涩的恋人，Steph则不甘示弱地在他脖子上的淤青处咬了一口。

“这就是你想要的吗？”

“什么？”

Klay不理解，但这点情趣很快就让他重燃欲火。

他们在床上待了两天半，叫了五次客房送餐服务。沉沉的窗帘隔离开窗外的世界，太阳升落、星月同辉、潮汐低鸣、海鸥盘旋都与他们无关。在这段停滞的时间里，Steph学会了掌握主动，但最后他发现Klay根本不会停下。他们当然有许多休息时间。第一天的半夜四点，他们都累得睁不开眼了，Klay的手还是在他的身体上不住游走，让他因为精神紧张无法入睡。他不得不握住他的手压在身下。一觉醒来，两人恢复了力气，又大战了一番，不过最后Steph感觉两人已经都被掏空了，Klay的眼神已经迷离，但他心里的欲望好像是个无底黑洞，身体又总是能找到某种方式来回应。

“你一直是这样吗？”Steph说。“没有谁能彻底满足你，是不是？”

“我们住在一起吧，”Klay说。“我离不开你了。”

Steph沉默了一会儿。他来之前就作好了准备，但说出这句话却将要耗尽他的心力。他抚摸着Klay汗湿的鬓角，看着那对眼睛里流露出乞求的神色。他们的爱情树上长着一条病枝，他必须将它修剪掉，哪怕这棵树将永远残缺。

“不，Klay。如果你想要继续下去的话，我们还是维持现状，”Steph张了张干涩的嘴唇。“我不会干涉你的自由，也请你不要干涉我的。”

Klay坐直身子，眼睛眯成了一条缝。Steph继续解释下去：“我们不能天天见面，Klay，我得出差还有早起……我不介意你有时跟别人在一起……真的。不过我也想要同样的权利。我们都是成年人了，知道怎样保护自己。”

他没料到Klay跳了起来，在地毯上来回走了几圈，然后转身指着Steph：“我知道了。你不会放弃你的那些‘朋友’，是吗？那天你也跟Andre说好了，什么都不放弃，是不是？”

“我没有这么说过，不过你怎么知道……”

“我当然知道，”Klay提高了声音。“这个月我约了你五次，有三次你没答应，却都跟Andre在一起。一次打高尔夫，一次去帮他参考新公司的布置，最后一次的借口是建了新酒窖，带你去了他家里……你们喝过了酒之后整整一个晚上都在一起打电玩吗？”

“你跟踪我？”

“我有自己的消息源。这种事情只要在意，最终都会知道。”Klay苦笑。“我说过这么多次爱你，你却不当真。但别人稍微给一点温柔体贴，你就放不下。”

“是啊，如果不是在意，我也不会去夜店找你，”Steph脸色惨白，缓缓地站了起来。“然后撞见你和那个Evie Kristine。她是这个月第几个？Stella和Molly又是谁？你诚实地告诉我，是不是做不到？”

Klay没有回答。Steph走过去贴在他胸口。忽然间有一滴温暖的液体落在脸上，却像个拙劣的故事，没到高潮就戛然而止。他听着Klay的心跳从激烈、紊乱到稳定而快速的撞击。

“你说得有道理，”半晌，Klay才说道。“这可能是我们最好的路了。”

那时Klay只是一个叛逆的大学生，而Steph也不过23岁，就已经学会对抗自己的执着。毕业之后，Klay拒绝回家乡波特兰，留在旧金山用贷款加上Steph的投资经营起了宠物商店，这才找到了自己的兴趣所在，有了稳定的生活。Klay的厨艺一直在进步，也越来越懂得在Steph最需要的时候出现。他们住在城市两端，像两尾鱼在浮沫和巨浪里不住地寻找着对方。

 

听到Klay叫他起床吃晚餐，Steph忽地睁开亮晶晶的眼睛。

“你梦到什么了？”Klay问。

“你。”

“那还是别做梦了，”Klay噗嗤一声，在病人的手背上吻了一下。“免得病加重。”

他夹住Steph的腋窝将他拉了起来，正要扶他去厨房，却听到一阵门铃声。


End file.
